The Wrong Place at the Wrong Time
by Gayvigilante
Summary: AU: Lost Orphan is the New Black What happens when they all end up in prison together? When fae, prisoners, and clones mix, who knows what could happen? M for violence, language, and sex.
1. Chapter 1

She hadn't gone down without a fight. None of that self-surrender bullshit some people would cop to. Her lawyer had forced her to accept some deal, she didn't know what. It saved the time of a trial or some bullshit. Knocked a few years off of her sentence, whatever. Mrs. S said if she didn't do it, there would be no chance of Kira visiting and there was no way in hell she was going to give her up. Sarah didn't care all that much about how much time she served anyways. Sure she was pissed about getting caught and she had fought like hell to get out of it, but soon enough she would be out again, pounding the pavement like always.

A corrections officer marched her down the hallway, pushing her shoulders roughly until they reached an empty room. "Strip," The woman commanded her, folding her arms across her chest. The officer was bigger, light hair pulled back into a bun. Sarah shrugged, pulling off her shirt and jeans, along with everything else. It wasn't like she hadn't done this before years ago when she was a juvenile. She knew how the system worked, and it made the cavity search a little less awkward, though she wasn't saying she enjoyed it or anything. When the officer was satisfied she was clean, Sarah pulled the bright orange prison garb on.

This prison was no different from the one she had been in before, except for the fact that she was no longer a kid and neither were the women here. That being said, Sarah expected the hierarchy to be the same. There were always people on top, those were the ones who had the power, and then there were the ones on the bottom, the ones who got stepped on and beat up. Of course it wasn't all like that, she had managed to have a little fun in juvie. She had also been on the top there though, and she had no intention of going anywhere lower here.

From the cavity search, she was shoved in a van with a few other prisoners. "Oh look we got another one. That's good. Well not good, but you know. I'm Morello, this is, uh, Kenzi." A woman with short, dark hair and an odd accent greeted her when she sat down. Sarah rolled her eyes, looking out the window. "What's your name? Last name, we use last names here." The driver was talking to her again. "Yeah, I know how it works," Sarah snapped at her, huffing quietly. "Okay, okay. That's fine, just trying to be friendly, but you know you do what you do." The woman backed off. "Manning." She spoke up, crossing her arms over her stuff, blowing a lock of her from her face.

"What was it?" The driver asked her, moving her sunglasses onto the top of her head and glancing back at her. "My name. It's Manning."

"Right, Manning. You got any sisters?

"No," Sarah replied, "I'm an orphan,"

Morello looked confused, shrugging her shoulders. "You sure look like a couple girls… Anyways, how long have you got Manning?"

"Morello, was it?" Sarah asking, cocking her head to the side. The woman nodded her head, "Yeah that's it." "Well, Morello," She replied, the name rolling off her tongue, "Why don't we just try to keep to ourselves? Yeah?"

Morello shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself Manning," And then she started up the car, driving away.

"So they let you drive here?" The black haired girl with bangs was chatting with Morello. _Kenzi,_ Sarah thought, though she didn't care all that much about what the girl's name was. "When I was in juvie, they didn't let anyone drive except for the CO's which is totally dumb because don't they have better things to do? I mean I guess we were all a little young because juvie but still, there were lots of people who could drive! I was in there for stealing cars," She just kept going on and on. "Do you ever stop talking?" Sarah snapped, glaring at her. Kenzi looked at her and shrugged her shoulders. "Just trying to pass the time." But after that, she shut up.

When the pulled up to the prison, Morello wasted no time in leading them up the doors. There was a line of women standing by a chain link fence, just watching. Sarah showed no weakness, walking fast behind the driver. Kenzi hurried to catch up to her. "Hey, so you've been in before, right?" She asked, talking fast as usual. "Yeah, you could say that," She replied, not looking at the girl. "So have I, but I guess you already know that from the ride over. What are you in for? You never said how much time you're serving-"

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there," Sarah stopped in the middle of the path, turning to face her, "I'm not here to make friends. I'm not here to make pleasant conversation. I'm here because I did some shit and now I'm in prison. So do me a favor? No more questions."

"Geeze, talk about a downer," The black haired girl shrugged her shoulders, moving on to catch up with Morello. Sarah sighed, glad she had moved on. She didn't need any girls clinging to her, dragging her down. She didn't need friends or anyone in here. She could do this by herself, just like she did in juvie.

Morello ushered them inside. "Okay, so you're going through processing here, get your room assignments. I'll meet you after." Then she left.

The CO's were incompetent as usual, taking far too long to take the damn picture but she kept her mouth shut about it. Then they did some medical exam, one she had been through before. Drawing blood, among other things. The doctor was a tall, woman with short, curly blonde hair. It was no big deal for her. When she left the room though, she could hear Kenzi complaining about the needle. Sarah couldn't suppress a laugh at that. Weakness, that was something you couldn't have in here.

After all that she met with some counselor who spouted a bunch of bullshit about what she had done and something about lesbians and how she should stay away from them. She didn't even catch the guy's name, but she knew it started with an 'H'. He was old, gray hair and wrinkles and worst of all fat. Fat cops pissed her off. Why would you let yourself go like that if you needed to be tackling the bad guys? Corrections officers though, they weren't that high up. When he was finally done talking about how she didn't need to 'engage in lesbian sex', he ushered her from the room and back into the arms of Morello who was taking them to their rooms.

She gave them some sort of tour and then dropped them off in a room with a few other convicts. Morello introduced them but Sarah didn't care about taking names. She handed a toothbrush and tissues to Kenzi and then left with another girl.

Kenzi was talking animatedly to one of the women who was saying something about making the bed. Sarah already knew how to do it though, so she ignored them. She suspected that Kenzi knew how to do it as well, but that she was trying to make friends rather than ignore everyone. Shortly after, they counted everyone and then recounted everyone. It was a dull affair that Sarah didn't care for. Kenzi seemed to be having trouble keeping her mouth shut though, and Sarah rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time in the last few hours.

After everyone was counted, they sent them off to dinner. Sarah found the first empty table and sat herself down, legs spread elbows on the table. As unsavory as it was, she picked at the food anyways. Food was food and here you needed your strength.

"Hey!" A high voice greeted her. It was that Kenzi girl again. "So I'm about to do an experiment, I'm wondering if the food her is as disgusting as the food in juvie. What do you think?" Sarah shrugged. "Kenzi, right?" The girl nodded her head. "Well Kenzi, it's prison. So, what do you expect? A gourmet meal?"

Kenzi laughed, picking up her fork and shoveling some of the vegetables into her mouth. "You're funny, Manning. Almost as funny as my grandma, she used to say stuff just like that. Well, you know. Before we stopped talking. Didn't want to be associated with a criminal, you know." Sarah turned her head to the side a little, looking around. She wasn't going to move, but she didn't exactly want to talk to this girl either. She was beginning to think she wouldn't have any other choice though.

"Hey ladies, what are you up to?" Sarah recognized the accent immediately. It was Morello, the driver from earlier. "Oh, I was just telling Manning about my grandma!" Kenzi started talking right away, of course. "You don't talk much, do you Manning?" Sarah turned to look at her. "Nope, I'm afraid I don't," She replied, putting on the best look of boredom she could.

"So, Morello. Who's who here?" Kenzi turned from her to address the other women. "Oh I'm so glad you asked! Okay so there's a lot of big players here, you got to make sure you know all of them," Kenzi nodded her head, listening intently. Sarah kept her ears open. Information was something you needed to have here if you were to survive. "So that's Chapman and Vause over there, they're together. Like together together you know?" Sarah raised her eyebrow at that.

She knew there had to be lesbians here, but she wasn't expecting them to be so out with it. Chapman was thin and had long blond hair. She had a thin face as well, and was holding hands with who she assumed was Vause, under the table. Vause had long black hair, black glasses that were perched on her nose, and tattoos. Lots of them. "And next to Chapman there, that's Nicky. She's fine, you won't have any problems there." Sarah's gaze wandered next to Chapman. The girl who Morello said was Nicky had this frizzy blond hair and a weird grin on her face. It was oddly charming though.

Morello waved at her and Nicky looked up, smiling at her before keeping up her conversation with table. "Over there at the table to the left, that's Niehaus. She's in here for doing some freaky stuff you know, but she's nice enough. "Hey Niehaus! Come here for a second!" Sarah could tell from the back of her head that she had dreads, but when the girl turned around, it was another story. Her spoon clattered onto the table, food still on it, mouth partially open. "_Shit_," Sarah mumbled as the girl with dark dreadlocks and glasses perched on a face that looked _exactly_ like her own bounced over to their table.

"What's up Morello?" At first Niehaus or whatever her name was didn't even notice her sitting there. "Yeah, look here. This is Manning, she's new today." Sarah looked up, meeting eyes that looked exactly like her own. "Hi Manning," The girl sat herself down at the table, fingers interlocking as her hands rested on the table. It clicked into place then, as she stared at the girl across the table, why Morello had asked her if she had any sisters. _Could it be…?_ She had always entertained the possibility of a family, but she had never imagined it would happen quite like this.

"So… Niehaus was it?" Sarah asked quietly, cocking her head to the side. "You wouldn't happen to know if we're related, would you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Okay so the response to the first chapter was a lot greater than I thought it would be which is awesome! I have tons of AP assignments so I'm not sure how fast I'll be uploading new chapters, but I'll try to get them up at least weekly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl, Orphan Black, or Orange is the New Black, but I sure as hell wish I could hang out with all of the characters...

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Come with me," Niehaus yanked her from the table and pulled her towards the exit. "Oi, what the fuck?" Sarah protested, pulling away, brushing her sleeve down where Niehaus had grabbed her. "You want to find out what's going on or not?" Sarah shrugged her shoulders, glancing around, looking for something that could stop them from leaving. "Fine," She muttered, biting her lip. And then she followed.

Niehaus walked with an air of confidence, but there was a bounce in her step, like a little kid. She imagined she had used to be like that as well, until all the shit had happened. "So, uh you been her long or?" Sarah asked when they were halfway to the exit. "Just be quiet for now Manning, and keep your head down," Niehaus replied, walking like she had said nothing at all.

"Everything okay ladies?" A tall CO with long, dark hair pulled back into a pony tail stopped them at the door. "Everything's fine, Dennis," Niehaus replied, stepping to the side to walk by. The CO held an arm out, stopping her. "That's Officer Dennis, inmate," She snapped, staring her down. "Right, _Officer_ Dennis," Niehaus replied, rolling her eyes, "Is that all?"

Dennis looked over her shoulder for a second, and then back to the two of them. "For now," "Fine," Niehaus pushed past her, pulling Sarah along behind her.

"Stay here," Her double shoved her into some sort of janitor's closet. "Don't move until I come back,"

"Wait what?" Sarah asked, moving to go after her, but the door was slammed in her face and when she tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. "You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me," She mumbled, exhaling and rubbing her eyes. "One day in and _this._" She had been expecting things to be crazy in here, they were in juvie, but not like this. At least in juvie no one had locked her in a fucking janitor's closet. She paced around for a couple minutes before giving up and sitting down in the corner to wait. It's not like she could break down a locked door in a prison. The doors were always thicker than any normal person could break or even move.

After what seemed like ages, she heard the quiet sound of a key being pushed into a lock, and glanced at the door knob, noticing it was jiggling a little. Seconds later the door swung open and Niehaus walked in with someone else who looked very much so exactly like her.

"Manning," Niehaus addressed her and Sarah stood up quickly, "Meet Hendrix,"

"This is some sort of joke, right?" She asked, confusion evident in her face, eyeing the new girl in front of her. She had the same face, the same height, the same hair color as her. The only difference was bangs that were cut in the front and the rest pulled back into a pony tail. She stood with her arms crossed and her lips pursed in annoyance. "I'm afraid not," Niehaus replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"So, in the case that someone hasn't drugged me and I'm hallucinating this whole scenario, why don't you explain to me how in the hell this is possible? Are we triplets or what?"

The new girl, Hendrix, laughed at her question, like she couldn't believe that she had asked it. Niehaus scratched the bridge of her nose, sighing. "We should explain, yeah?" "Yeah, that'd be nice," Sarah snapped, folding her arms across her chest. "It's not like I'm not confused or anything, right?"

"No," Hendrix's voice sounded like hers, only higher and shriller. "This is not my responsibility Niehaus! I didn't sign up for this!" Niehaus gave her a weird look, like she was worried. "None of us signed up for this Hendrix! But she's here, and what else are we supposed to do other than tell her? She needs to know so she doesn't fuck everything up!" Sarah looked back and forth between the two of them, feeling more confused than ever. "Oi! Anyone want to key me in here? Kind of feeling like there's something going on here that I should know about, seeing as we're kind of identical and all,"

Both of the girls looked at her at once, Hendrix glaring and Niehaus inquisitive. Hendrix pursed her lips, her glare intensifying. "We're clones! We're someone's experiment and they're-" "Okay, Hendrix I think that's enough," Niehaus cut the other girl off. "What the fuck?" Sarah took a step back, shaking her head. "That's ridiculous, impossible," Niehaus took a step forward. "Okay, I didn't want you to find out exactly like that but let me explain," The clone with the dreads kept talking, motioning with her hands as she talked. "We are someone's experiment, we're just not sure who's. It's like some big corporation, I was close to getting answers but then I got caught, that's why I'm in here,"

"Okay wait wait wait. What you're saying, it doesn't make any sense," Sarah furrowed her brows, chewing on her lip. "No, it makes perfect sense," Niehaus replied factually, "I think they used stem cells to make us, placed us in whoever they wanted through in vitro. We're an experiment, nature versus nurture. It's actually quite brilliant, if it wasn't so illegal. I was studying evolutionary development in college before I got put in here."

Sarah sighed, shaking her head again, "So, assuming that everything you are telling me is true, what you're saying is that we are genetically identical?"

"God you're a little slow aren't you?" Hendrix had stayed quiet while Niehaus explained, but it seemed like she was getting antsy just standing there. "I mean what else do you think the word _clone_ means huh?" Niehaus reached over putting her hand onto her arm. "Calm down yeah?" Hendrix shook her head, "No, I don't want to deal with this. I'm done." With that she stormed from the room, leaving the door ajar behind her. "Uh, okay. We'll finish talking about this later, I have to go after her." A moment later and Sarah was left alone in the closet, even more confused than ever.

She took a deep breath, trying to think through everything that she had been told by that science-y girl. And the other one, Hendrix, she didn't know what she was in for but she seemed high strung, like whatever she had done had to be something caused by some sort of high stress environment. Possibly even related to this clone business, like Niehaus' incarceration was.

When she left the closet, dinner was over and her two look a likes were nowhere to be seen. "Fantastic," she mumbled, glancing around. There weren't any guards around her, just inmates meandering down the hallway, going to wherever they needed to be. Sarah had nowhere to go though, so she wandered around until she found a familiar hallway that led back to where she was told to sleep until she was assigned somewhere else. All she was hoping for was to go to sleep and forget about what had happened earlier in the closet with those two other girls who looked so much like her.

She woke up to someone shaking her bed roughly, "Shouting wake up, sweetie, you need time to shower before breakfast." Sarah blinked open her eyes, squeezing them shut against the harsh light. "Fuck off, yeah? It's way too early to be up right now," She mumbled, groaning and rolling over. "Suit yourself honey, but if you're late to breakfast the CO's won't be all too happy." Sarah sighed deeply, rolling onto her back before blinking open her eyes again and staring at the blank ceiling.

By the time she rolled out of bed and dressed herself, the other inmates in her cell were long gone. They were showering or talking to other inmates or doing something she didn't want to know about. She would shower at night, but for now she needed a bathroom.

Every prison was the same, no matter where you were in the country. Same hallways, same rooms, same kinds of people. When she got to the shower she pushed past a few people to get to a stall. There was only one unoccupied, and it didn't have a door. "You've got to be kidding me," She mumbled, rubbing her temples with her thumb and forefinger and then letting her hand drop to her side. "Hey whitey you gonna use that?" A bigger black woman questioned her and Sarah turned around, crossing her arms. "You want it? Be my guest," She motioned with her hand to the door-less stall.

While she waited for a stall with a door to open, she heard not so quiet moans behind her. "What the hell?" She mumbled, turning her head quickly and catching a glimpse of two girls making out in the shower. A double take confirmed that the two women were those two from the cafeteria last night, Vause and Chapman. Vause caught a glimpse of her looking and winked as the other one, Chapman, kissed at her neck and grabbed at her tits. "Fuck this," Sarah turned back around to an empty stall, door and all, and pushed a tall latino out of the way to get into it.

Locking the stall door, Sarah took a deep breath and steadied herself. "Fucking crazy, this place," She murmured, hoping no one else could hear her.

She had only been in the stall for a minute before someone was banging on the door, telling her to "hurry her little white ass up". She wanted to take her time in spite of her, but she also wanted to get to breakfast so she finished up quickly and pushed past the woman who was waiting.

A half hour later she had seated herself at a table next to that chick with the crazy, curled hair, Nicky. Morello was sitting across from her and she swears that there are some weird vibes coming off of the two of them. Vause was sitting next to Morello, talking to Nicky, and a few minutes later Chapman took the seat across from her. Sarah couldn't even look at the two of them after what she had seen in the showers, but Vause didn't seem to care all that much about it, even winking at her a second time. When she looked back in front of her Niehaus was sitting in front of her. "Hey."

"Fucks sake," She gasped, hand touching over her heart for a second. "Don't fucking sneak up on me, yeah?" Niehaus just shrugged her shoulders, shoving some of the food into her mouth. "Sorry Manning, but I needed a seat and seeing how our current situation is, I figured her was the best place." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Okay, so where's Hendrix then? You two don't sit together or something? And you never fully explained that clone thing either-"

Niehaus stomped on her foot under the table. "Ow what the fuck," Sarah gasped, gritting her teeth. "First rule of clone club, _don't_ talk about clone club," Niehaus whispered, looking around making sure that no one had heard. "Okay, fine Niehaus have it your way. But don't you think that I deserve a little more explanation about all of this?"

Just then the black haired girl from the other day, the one who acted like a child, Kenzi or whatever, sat down next to her. "Hey girl what's good?" She asked, started to shovel food into her mouth. "Why aren't you eating?" Kenzi asked, "I'm always starving in the mornings. Or, really, like all the time."

"The food here is shit," Sarah said, pushing it around on her plate. When she looked up from her plate Vause was staring at her with a smirk on her face and Chapman with a look of horror. "Don't ever say that again, got it?" Chapman snapped at her, and Sarah was taken aback, surprised. "She insulted the food on her first day and Red starved her out for three days. She was traumatized," Vause spoke up, that little smirk that almost never left her face playing across her lips. "So you might want to keep your opinions to yourself." When Vause finished speaking, Chapman kissed her half discreetly on the cheek.

Sarah didn't talk for the rest of the meal, just shoved the food into her mouth, chewed it, and swallowed it without paying attention. She knew she would get used to it after a day or two, but it didn't make it any better right then. There was conversation going on around her, but she stopped paying attention after a couple minutes. Vause and Chapman were talking quietly with interjections from Nicky every once in a while. For the most part Morello and Nicky talked animatedly, and even that Kenzi chick and Niehaus were having some sort of conversation, though it seemed like Niehaus was humoring her for the most part.

"Newbie. Hey newbie," Niehaus kicked her under the table again, this time lighter than before thankfully. "You've got orientation, don't you? In like five minutes. You can't be late for that," Kenzi looked up, chewing her food still. "I gotta be there as well, don't I?" She asked, chewing and swallowing her last couple bites and standing up. "Come on, let's go," She said, grabbing Sarah's arm and pulling her to her feet.

"Don't forget to bus your tray," Morello pointed towards their tan trays, motioning towards the bussing station. "Right," Sarah mumbled, grabbing hers up, the black haired girl pulling her along. They bussed their trays quickly, and then they were off.

* * *

**AN:** Okay so how did you like it? I hope I didn't disappoint! Any reviews or suggestions are greatly appreciated, and I'll see you next time!


End file.
